Element
by Lauraslilsis
Summary: Princess Flame lives a royal life in a fantasy world called Pandora with her sisters and mother. Magic is everywhere and the elements rule the kingdom. But when their black magic enemy gains more power to get rid of the elements and gain the magic for himself, her and her sisters are sent to Earth to live a normal life yet full of drama. Can they keep their secrets or will they be
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lexi, I am in love with you" The teenage boy held hands with the redhead who had dirt and blood all over her  
"You can't be in love with a freak Kyle. You're dreaming" She responded at him. He then grabbed her sweaty hands and looked into her fiery amber eyes  
"Lexi, I am not dreaming, you're different and unique to all the other girls. I love you Lexi, even after months of you being here, it feels like I have known you forever" He started to hold her hands tighter not wanting to go. She sighed and looked at the ground covered in rubble.  
"I have to go Kyle, me and my sisters have to get out of here, it's best for all of us, best for you" She sighed and removed her hands from his and walked to her sisters who stood on the tarmac which has clumps everywhere. They looked at her worried and concerned. They stood uneasy wiping the sweat from their forehead and smudging the dirt on their features of their face. She looked at her sisters and held their hands tightly. The sweaty palms made it hard for them to hold hands correctly. She looked at Kyle and smiled slightly. She and her sisters closed their eyes. She felt warmth within her body. It started to emit from her build. The power was getting stronger and stronger. But something was wrong. She felt shaking. She opened her eyes seeing everyone look at her, nothing was shaking but she could feel it. She looked at her sisters whose bodies seem to start to disappear by the second. She frowned at them and tried to speak but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She turned her head towards the young boy who confessed his love to her, he started to disappear. She tried screaming but she couldn't. Lexi looked up seeing a tall large building breaking away from the bonds of the structure holding it up. It was falling towards all of them. Her. Her sisters, Kyle and the rest of the public. Removing her hands from her sisters, she tried to move or teleport but she couldn't. The building was falling too fast. Everything went black.

"Ah!" The red head breathed heavily, she placed her hand on her heart feeling her pulse quicker but the second. She took deep breathes and closed her eyes. Deep breathes. Calm. The heart beat slowed down in her chest as she regained control of herself. Nightmares. She hated them, but she had never had a nightmare like that before. Sighing she shook her head and looked around her room as her hands glided along the red silk of her duvet. Her large king sized bed was fixed in a dark brown wood frame, with red see through drapes hanging around the frame. Laying her head on her silk pillow looking at the large chandelier in her bedroom hanging above her bed. Not the best place to hang a large light source. She looked at the red crystals hanging from the ceiling and noticed something a little off. Her light was moving. The little red crystals swung lightly to the sides. Quickly sitting up to admire them more, they stopped suddenly. She shook her head lightly so she wouldn't get too dizzy  
"Nightmares" she sighed rubbing her head and slipped out of her bed and straightening out her red silk nightie dress. A lot of things were red in her room, it was her symbol. Who she was. Princess Flame of Pandora, Element of fire. She lived in a magical world called Pandora, where magic thrives and is used and shown off all the time. But only certain people behold the magic of the elements. Her and her 3 other sisters. Born a year apart from their mother. Queen of the castle and queen of the land. Queen Petal of Pandora. Her mother was a little more powerful. They called her Mother of Nature. Flame and her sisters held the magic of the elements. Fire. Water. Earth and Air. People believe they are just a study of philosophers, but they actually exist, but no one knows, and it would stay like that. Each princess had the power over one element. Princess Flame has the power over fire, she could manipulate it, create it, do whatever she wanted to do, it was the same for her sisters except they belonged to the other 3. They also had other talents. Being a princess wasn't easy. Wake up early, go to bed early, have meetings with the council, travel to other lands. She wanted to be free, and somewhat normal.

Straightening out her nightie she walked over to the large mirror that hung above the chest of drawers. Flowers and gems and pieces of junk that Flame to an eye to. She looked in the mirror and looked at the features from the nightmare. Her olive skin had turned slightly white, her amber eyes tired from the lack of sleep. She licked over her dry lips which were plump shape. Her red hair tied in a side ponytail to keep it curly in the morning and during the day, with little flickers of orange tips at the strand of each and every hair. The mirror suddenly cracked  
"Okay I had a nightmare, didn't know I looked that bad" She sighed and turned away from the mirror only for the mirror to drop and fall onto the floor. She turned around quickly and looked around the room  
"Who ever is playing tricks on me, you better stop unless you want to be bald" She stood in a defensive stance looking around the room squinting. Her body started to shake. The floor shook, everything was shaking and falling onto the floor. She held onto the door frame to her en suite and grabbed onto it tightly. Something was wrong, very wrong. She managed to run from the door frame onto the balcony, bursting through the white glass doors and stood onto balcony holding onto the railings.  
She widened her eyes at the horror that stood in front of her. They were under attack. Pandora was under attack. Smoke everywhere, dirt and rubble everywhere. Even some bodies laid on the ground from defending the castle. She aimed her eyes down in the castle grounds between the castle doors and the castle gates. People were fighting. Gazing her eyes over the people who looked like ants from where she was standing, they were attacking and defending against... Vashan. Pandora's enemy. He had the power of black magic and from day once since her sister's were born, he has tried everything to get rid of them and gain the power of the elements himself, and make himself the ruler, the king of Pandora.

Flame quickly left the balcony and managed to quickly get out of her silk nightie without ripping it. She walked to her wardrobe. A large walk in wardrobe filled with jewels and numerous amount of clothes and shoes. She was a princess, that's what you would expect. She grabbed a red top and some black trousers and rushed them onto her figure. Leaving the wardrobe and grabbing a hair tie putting her red hair into a messy bun, she left her room to fight.

Flame ran through the many halls until it came to the grand staircase. Marble made stairs with the colours of white and black. A modern touch to the castle. People from the village were evacuated into the castle for protection. She looked at every single one of them. Scared to their bones. Shivering in fear. Some children hid their face into their parents bodies to block out the sounds of fear outside. Some of them were quiet, some of them were crying. The parents and other people from the village just looked at her. Flame turned to a guard  
"Take them to the vault, make sure they are safe, provide them with blankets and food and water, make them safe and comfortable" The guard holding the sword nodded at the princess. She started to panic herself. Her heart beat racing faster, adrenaline running through her system. Running to the large closed castle doors, they opened for her. A waft of blood and dirt hit her body. More bodies laid on the ground  
"Get the bodies somewhere safe and save them if you can" Flame instructed another guard. She ran out into the courtyard and stood by her sister. Splash. Element of Water  
"Enjoy your sleep princess?" Her sister said in a sarcastic spiteful tone  
"I was having a nightmare and was having trouble waking up" She defended herself and looked at the many guards walking towards her. Not her castle guards, guards from Vashan.  
Flame held out her right hand and create a fire ball. It was harmless to her, it was her. She looked at the guards and smirked as they stopped putting their shield in front of their bodies and showing their long sharp swords. She aimed at them and threw the fire ball out of her hand hitting the shield of one of the guards. Once hit, the ball of fire erupted and created a large explosion. Guards flew in every direction, sand and dirt lifted from the air.  
"Well, well, well. Princess Flame decided to join the fight?" A man in a dark laughing tone spoke up. The redhead turned around and looked at the man. Enemy. Vashan. He had black hair which hung just above his shoulder with his fringe tied back onto the top of his head. A black beard crawled along his jawline and wrapped around his mouth and chin. He wore dark purple robes that just covered his black shoes stood in a stance on the sand.  
She looked at their enemy and held a larger ball of fire in her hand. She smirked at the man, ready for a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at their enemy and held a larger ball of fire in her hand. She smirked at the man, ready for a fight.

They both stood in a stance, which gave them the look to kill, wanting to rip each other's limbs out of their bodies. There was only going to be one champion in the courtyard, and her and her sister's we're not going to let black magic win. Not now not ever. The next question on her mind was, who was going to make the first move? Flame looked at Vashan. Vashan looked at Flame smirking. In a jolt, Vashan moved quickly holding his left arm in the air and in the palm of his hands a black ball appeared in his hand, the black ball moved. She could sense the fear and danger in it. Black magic, was bad news. As he ran towards her, so did she. Flame had so much fury in her body ready for it to be released finally. Would this day be the day he would finally be dead and gone. Hopefully.

As the two lunged at each other, Flame stood still in her tracks making Vashan stop.  
"Don't want to fight princess?" He asked smirking at her. She looked at him and looked at her body. Her skin was shining, like glitter. The sparkles on her skin crawled along every piece of skin on her body. She felt like she was being dragged somewhere, away from where she was standing. She tried moving but no matter if she moved her legs or arms, she stood frozen, like a statue. Vashan smirked and took the opportunity. He threw the ball of dark black magic towards the frozen princess, the ball glided in the air, it looked like a consistency of liquids and thorns, and it was heading straight towards her. She wanted to put her arm up but she was still stuck. The sharp gloopy ball got closer and closer. She held her breath and closed her eyes ready to feel the pain. She didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes seeing the ball in front of her, but it wasn't flying through the crisp humid air. Frowning at it, Flame looked around herself. She was in a force field. The shield was a larger ball in shape and covered her whole body, it was a light blue colour almost clear, it protected her. But she didn't have the power, only her other two sisters, Rocky and Sky, but they were busy throwing rocks or spinning tornadoes on the ground, defending the castle from the enemies of Pandora. The sisters helped themselves and their kingdom. But she looked at their bodies, they had stopped suddenly, protected by the shield. They all looked at each other worried, but somewhat calm. Their skins shimmered more and the tip of her fingers slowly started to disappear. The heart beating in her chest was beating faster and faster. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what was going to happen next. Was this the end? The end of the elemental princess? It couldn't be. Her body felt like it was being lifted off the ground, still not being able to move her body, she felt air going through her body. Heaven?

Flame was calmer, it felt calmer to wherever she was going. She felt her feet stand firmly on the ground. Her fingers and toes were moveable. Fluttering her eyes open she was in a different environment. She could move her body now which let her stand correctly, she was still a bit shaky but after getting used to the feeling, she was back to her normal self. Senses in her body thrived again. She could touch. Placing her hand away from her body trying to feel for something, wood. She was touching wood, a table? A chair? She could hear. It sounded like boiling, bubbles bursting from the heat, she heard her name being called out, and some other type of language. Her nose regained the sense of smell. Herbs, boiling water, flowers and some meat. It smelt like a burnt room, but she didn't want to know what meat was in the room. Flame opened her mouth to speak, the words flowed out her mouth  
"Hello? Who's there?" Flame asked still cautious to where she was  
"Your safe Flame, you all are" The voice sounded familar, too familar. Flame's eyes gained the sense of sight. She was in front of a large bowl, a black metal cauldron where the heat from the boiling bubbling water and from the water, started to peal from the metal skin. In the cauldron the water was a green colour, several bubbles flying to the surface of the water and bursting from the acceleration of the heat. She moved her sighed to the right seeing her mother. The Queen of the land, the Queen of Pandora. Her mother was beautiful. Bright blue eyes that could hypnotise you, long silky hair that shone in the day sun, the perfect smile which you couldn't help but smile back.  
Flame looked around the room and saw her sisters. Splash. Rocky and Sky.  
They were in the potion and spell making room, which explained the smells and the weird language her mother was speaking.  
"Why are are here mum?" Splash asked and looked at her siblings.  
"I am trying to keep you safe. I, I thought Pandora was a safe place, but I was deadly wrong. I am sending you to a safer place. Earth" She sighed and looked down feeling disappointment in herself.  
"Wait? What? Earth? Our kind of people don't go down there, they don't believe we exist, magic exists and it should stay like that!" Flame exclaimed trying to change her mothers mind.  
"It is your duty as princesses of Pandora to keep the secret safe. Years ago I was sent to Earth, by the creator of all of us, it was a test to see if I could keep the secret, the secret of magic. I failed. I was homeless for a few hours. I noticed a poster in a window of a cafe, a cheap flat. I didn't have any money, so I begged her, just for a few nights until I get money. The kind woman let me, and gave me a job as a waitress. After that I gained money and gained a friendship. A one day, I was locking up and I noticed some kid getting buillied. I went to sort out it only for me to get stuck in the situation. The source inside me, defeneded me, injured the men so they didn't remember anything, but the woman saw everything. I told her everything and gained her trust. She lives alone. Her name is Mandy. No kids or husband, but is nurturing. She will take care of you. You will attend high school, learn non magic topics. Try and live a normal life" The woman looked at her daughters and looked at the cloud of smoke in front of them. An image appeared. It was a large house.  
"This is where you will stay, you will find it on your own, I trust you girls. Good luck, I will send you back when it is safe"  
"What about you? What if something happens to you?" Sky asked concerned with a touch of fear and sadness in her tone.  
"I will stay here, defend Pandora, he won't hurt me, he isn't powerful enough. Good luck my daughters. Be safe" She smiled at them.

The five of them had tears running down their faces. Heartbroken in fear that this was happening to them. They closed their eyes and held hands feeling the magical connection between them all. Her body felt like it was being lifted, she opened her eyes once more to see her mother's figure. Everything was disappearing. She looked at her mum until she saw a brick wall exchanging her image. Closing her eyes once more, she felt the ground. Her nose was filled with strong smells, and garbage. She opened her eyes. Looking around where she was, they were in an alley.

Her sisters and her looked around, a smelly dirty alley next to a takeaway shop.  
"Where are we?" Rocky asked and turned her nose up at the smells  
"Welcome to Earth sisters" Flame sighed and watched the people walking by and the speeding cars.  
"Home sweet home"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Home sweet home"

Flame looked disgusted at the environment surrounding her and her sisters. Surrounding them on both sides were brick walls covered in old dying moss, some kind of art decorating the walls which stood out from the grim dark alley. A large waft of smells hit their noses, between the smell of alcohol and greasy food. She looked at the floor looking at the tarmac, broken glass from bottles laid on the floor along with pink pieces of chewed bubble gum. Flame admired herself and her sisters, something had changed. Their clothes. Instead of the original plain clothes she used to fight their enemy, or the princess robes, they had been dressed in normal clothes. Flame compared herself to the people walking by the alley, they seemed to be looking normal. Jeans and a top with flats.  
"Well we seem to be normal enough, I think mum had time to think things over" She sighed looking at her sisters  
"But one thing hasn't changed, our hair, you still have your red and orange hair" Splash had pointed out to her hot headed sister. Flame grabbed a piece of her silk hair into her hand and sighed at the red and orange tips in her hair  
"Well you still have your blue air, Rocky has her brown and green hair as well as Sky having her blonde and blue hair" Flame said looking at her sisters. There was aroma coming from their bodies. They all sniffed the leather jackets they had situated on their shoulders, the smell was a floral smell, similar to a fresh flower in a field full of flowers.  
"Mum did really think this out, like she had been planning this for such a long time" Flame said trying to figure something out  
"Mum can't see the future Flame, how was she supposed to know this would happen?" Sky asked concerned to where her sister was going with the idea  
"Mum must of known something, she planned on where we would stay, how we would look and how we even smelled, come on, she can't think of all of it in a matter of seconds or minutes. She knew this would happen one day, and she kept it a secret from us, her own daughters" Flame scoffed smiling and decided to leave her spot on the tarmac walking onto the black pavement mixing in with the normal people.

It amazes you how many people can be in one place. Different race, different shape, different image. And it all fits in together like a jigsaw puzzle.  
Flame walked along the pavement sweeping her way through the charging people walking in the opposite way from her. Looking up, she saw the clear blue sky with scattered clouds, they weren't thick, but the warmth from the sun felt amazing on her skin. The smell of burning fuel glided out the exhaust from the metal cars which drove along the road.  
Her sisters had managed to keep up with their sister who seemed to be leading them somewhere. She had no idea where they were going.  
Rocky had grab her sister's arm and spun her around on the spot  
"One question we would like to know, do our powers still work?" The brunette asked raising her thin eyebrow. Flame sighed and looked around. They were out in the open, human beings walking around them in every direction, they couldn't use their abilities out in the open. Flame looked to her right seeing a door open, which allowed the many different strong and sweet smells to waft into her nose, a smell between fish to meat. Looking up bright blue and red letter stood out on a white sign above the large window and door. 'Fire & Ice Cafe' What a coincidence. Flame scanned the entrance of the cafe door watching the customers stuff the greasy food into large tunnels also known as their mouths, while some customers sipped on a white mug, pointing their pinkies up to the ceiling, where a large dusty ceiling fan turned around and around.

Flame looked around once more and looked at a glass in front of a man in a suit, the glass was filled with sweet orange juice. She concentrated on the glass and put her right hand out a little bit and flicked her wrist ever so slightly, which suddenly caused the glass of orange juice to tip over onto the man's white shirt. She smirked at the drama she had caused between the panicking waiter and the arguing man. She looked at her sister's and smiled  
"they still work" Stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets and continued to walk down the pavement. Her sisters strolled beside her while panicking around the surroundings.  
"Are you not afraid of anything? I mean I am terrified of being here, I feel like a mouse running into a mouse hole hiding away from a fluffy cat" Sky told her sister in a slight panic  
"No I am not afraid of having a new adventure, this is Earth, this is the same as home, just except the sand, beaches, and the magic. Nothing scares me anymore" Flame responded  
"But she is afraid of one thing though, Jess" Rocky pointed out to her sister making Flame stand in her spot. She gritted her teeth and turned around looking at her sister who had the nerve.  
"Don't bring her up Rocky, that is unfair. I am not scared of her, she is a memory, a buried memory that is buried in the deepest ground, where they will find our soul" she flicked her eyes at her sister causing flickers of flames to erupt from her iris  
"That's uncalled for Flame" Rocky crossed her arms causing her iris to flicker with crumbling rocks  
"Guys, stop, don't cause a scene, remember what happened last time" Their blue haired sister tried to remind them  
"Yeah, I won, and beat her arse. Never bring up Jess' name, she is long gone and good riddance" she blinked her eyes several times to return her eyes back to their original colour  
"Our eyes have changed" Splash said putting her face closer to her sisters looking into their eyes like they were in a stare off  
"Splash is right, Flame you have brown eyes, Rocky has brown, Sky had blue, what do I have?"  
"You have blue eyes Splash, told you mum had planned this all out. Anyway we need to find this house with a woman called Mandy if I can remember" Flame said and looked around and sighed  
"If you can hear us mum, show us the way please" She continued to look around and bit her lip as she concentrated. She closed her eyes and reopened them and frowned  
"Are you seeing this?" Asking her sisters she looked around quickly  
"Are we seeing what? Are you high or something?" Rocky asked smiling slightly "We can't see anything"  
"What are you seeing then?" Splash asked and continued to look around  
"It's purple, a purple line, in a texture of a cloud, like you can walk through it, it is going in one direction, like its a trail to follow" She explained  
"Like mum actually helped us, it must be a trail to this Mandy's house, otherwise to our death" Sky smiled slightly  
"Well there is only one way to find" Flame said and followed the trail of purple, sliding past the walking people and the driving cars, causing the drivers to press hard on their horns. She completely ignored them, like they didn't exist, like Flame and her sisters don't exist in this world.

Flame continued to follow the trail with her sisters managing to keep up with her.  
"How long have we been walking, it feels like forever" Rocky sighed stopping in her place and holding tightly on a black metal fence with her other hand on her hip  
"Where is this house?" Splash asked sighing  
Flame looked at the purple cloud trail and stood on her tip toes to see to where it would lead it. The trail turned left following up a gravel path and round a fountain which was outside a large house, with large brown doors, similar to the castle doors back home.  
"Bingo" She smiled as her sisters turned their attention to a large mansion with a black slate roof. Flame smiled and walked to a large black gate. Looking at the metal gate beside it, there was a silver plaque attached, engraved with 'Ms. M. Wolff'.  
"This must be it, M means Mandy right?" Flame raised her eyebrow and pushed open the black gate, following the gravel up to the large doors. Splash decided to stop by the fountain and admired it, like a child with wide eyes receiving a puppy for Christmas.  
"Seriously Splash? We aren't here for a fountain" Rocky said crossing her arms but was distracted by a topiary in a shape in a shape of a spiral, similar to a DNA strand.  
Flame stood on a door step with a mat saying 'Welcome' while her sister Sky standing beside her.  
There was a large knocker on the door, it was a lion head with the knocker placed between his mouth. For a door knocker there was a lot of detail. Flame didn't hesitate, grabbing the ring from the lions mouth, and knocked on the door hard enough for the woman to hear. Flame looked at the floor and waited until she heard the sound of high heels clip clopping on the hard floor.

The door opened. There stood a woman. Dirty blonde hair standing just above her shoulder with a fringe covering her eye brows. Her blue eyes stood out from all her features, a small nose with small plump lips. She wore a light purple cardigan with a cream t-shirt underneath, with blue jeans followed by some small heels which made a loud noise on the marble flooring.  
"Can I help you girls?" The woman asked. Flame didn't know how to explain everything. But something popped into her head. She pulled up the leather sleeves revealing her bare arms, showing the woman the inside of her wrist. Symbols. Two symbols laid on either wrist. On her left was the alchemical symbol for the classical element of fire. While the other symbol was an actual fire symbol. Flame looked at the woman. She had the panicked look in her eye. She grabbed Flame by her wrist, also grabbing Sky by her arm and pulled them in  
"Quick, you two get in!" She shouted slightly at Rocky and Splash. They did as they were told as Mandy slammed the door shut and looked at the four girls  
"I never thought this day would actually come. Your mother warned me, but I never thought it would come to this day. The four elements, on Earth"


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

"I never thought this day would actually come. Your mother warned me, but I never thought it would come to this day. The four elements, on Earth"

"Well now your nightmare has come true" Flame sighed and looked around the room. The house was huge, a small mansion. She compared it to the tardis in Doctor Who. Small on the outside, but bigger in the inside. The white marble floor is spotless and shone brightly due to the large crystal chandelier hanging from the high roof of the room. Two large staircases which wrapped around a status was placed at the back of the room leading up to the second floor, this was only the hallway and it was huge. A large mirror hung above a table which was covered in photos, flowers and a few bits and pieces  
"This feels just like-"  
"Home, exactly like home" Flame interrupted Splash from speaking. She felt a slight twist in her stomach feeling a little sick. She hated this feeling. Home sick. Walking to the table below the mirror she noticed a photo in a silver vine photo frame. Picking it up she smiled slightly  
"That was the day your mum told me about everything. Magic. I had to remember it, just in case anything happened. Your mum was a kind, caring gentle woman, the bestest friend anyone could ask for" Mandy stated smiling at the 4 girls standing in her pristine hallway.  
"Do best friends lie to each other? That isn't a perfect best friend" Flame put the silver photoframe down  
"Flame, don't be like that okay. Mum did what she had to do alright, get over it" Rocky said gritting her teeth crossing her arms at her sister  
"Get over it? She lied to us all our lives, please don't tell me you aren't bothered by it at all?" Flame asked raising her eyebrow  
"Well I am a little bothered actually" Splash butted in  
"Course you would, your her opposite element, you just follow everything Flame says and does" Rocky responded to Splash  
"Hey! Stop fighting, mum wouldn't want this, she may of caused a little tension with us, but she had to do it for our own good" Sky shouted at her fighting sisters. The tension in the room was thickening, and you could cut it with a knife, a big sharp knife.  
Flame looked at her sisters and sighed looking down at her feet  
"Fine, but we need to set a few rules for being on Earth"  
"Your sister is right, and I have set some up for you girls to follow. You may be princesses, but on Earth you are four normal sisters, living a normal life"  
"It's going to be a little hard for us to adjust, no maids, servants, no tiara's, or princess gowns..." Splash said staring into thin air "this life is going to be depressing" she finished off  
"Oh shut up, you're sounding like a prissy princess, and we can prove to ourselves and each other we are not" Flame shook her head at her sister and then turned to Mandy  
"What are the rules Mandy?" she asked ready for the list of rules.  
"First rule is no practising magic in any room, except the room for practising magic" said Mandy  
"There is a room for practising magic?" Rocky asked frowning. The princesses were confused but relieved  
"Yes, that brown door there" Mandy pointed to a brown door hidden in the shadows from the large statue and the two sets of stairs  
"Your mother designed it, there are stairs that lead down under the house, makes things well, less obvious" She smiled  
"Okay what are the other rules?" Flame asked  
"You girls need to change your names, Flame, Splash and the name Rocky doesn't sound, normal. Sky does so you can keep that" Mandy smiled looking at the girls who had a confused emotion on their face  
"Change our names? We were born with them, why weren't we born with normal names?" Rock asked confused  
"Because we were named after our element, if you listened to the stories and the lessons we had, you would of remembered, anyway can't be that hard to call yourself something normal" Flame pointed out to her sisters  
"Fine, then I will be called... Phoebe" Splash smiled at her sisters at her new name idea "Yeah, Phoebe"  
"Okay then Phoebe, what about you Rocky?" Flame asked her other sister who seemed confused and stuck on her new name  
"Okay, I think I have found the perfect name. Taylor. Sweet but also sounds a little hard" Rocky said smiling and crossed her arms nodding  
"Hard? Your not ghetto you know, two minutes on Earth and she is already acting like a stereotype" She smirked, but decided to laugh inside her own mind, just in case she upset her sister  
"So Phoebe and Taylor, what about you Sky?" The 3 of them looked at their blonde sister  
"I er, I will stick to Sky. Sweet and innocent, like mum said to me. Mum named me and it reminds me of mum" Sky stated  
"Your name reminds you of mum?" Splash raised her eyebrow and frowned  
"Yeah it does, Sky is my real name and my Earth name" Sky said looking at the ground  
"So, Princess Flame, what's your new name?" Rocky crossed her arms getting ready to insult her sister's new name  
"Lexi. I have always liked it. It also means defender, since I do defend my family and the kingdom. But now I defend my sister's, Mandy, this home and maybe Earth if it comes to it"  
"Why should we defend Earth? Earth is all about war, no one is happy" Splash pointed out  
"But if we have to, we have to defend Earth, especially against Black magic"  
"Why would black magic come here?" Sky asked  
"Vashan will do anything to kill us and gain the elements. There is a 95% chance that he won't make it to Earth, but"  
"But there is a 5% he will" Splash sighed and looked down  
"It won't come to that, I won't allow it, but if it does we have to defend against him" Flame said  
"What about the humans? Defending against him will expose magic and us to the world!" Sky exclaimed in a panicked tone  
"Sky, think about it, we are the reason he will probably come down here, and we have to sort it out, plus if we do have to go to war with him, we can wipe out everyone's memory, but we might not have a chance"  
"So what do we do? Hand ourselves in to scientists or the police? Flame open your eyes, we could be tested on, this world tests on anything weird, dead or alive" Rocky shouted as she started to get annoyed with her sister's idea  
"No, we will have to use a strong, a very strong spell, that will take us back home, I promised mum one day we would only use it if we needed to. And if we do, we will. You have to understand what we have to give up, and do in order to save the humans and ourselves, they may know that magic exist, but they will have a hard time finding us, since we will be in another world" Flame explained. It was all simple to her, but she knew deep down, if anything did happen, nothing would be the same again.

"Have you girls finished arguing? I have more rules" Mandy asked looking at girls who started to stress out because of the situation. They all looked at her and sighed nodding  
"Yeah sorry carry on" Flame let her continue the list of many rules  
"Thirdly, you will need to dye your hair, you girls kind of stand out a little, you will need to blend in. There are hair dyes in the bathroom for you to use" Mandy stated  
"Okay, anything else?" Splash asked  
"Yes, you will attend high school like everyone else"  
"What? Why?!" Rocky said in a huff crossing her arms  
"Remember, you girls are not princesses down here, you are normal kids, you will receive a proper education and learn, you will probably need it in the future"  
"Wait, in the future, we will be back home in the future right?" Splash asked worried and concerned  
"We don't know how long this will take Splash, we just have to wait patiently" Flame said looking down  
"Plus if you don't go to school, a high member of the school will maybe send me to court or interview you, we can't say, your magical girls from a far away land, princesses to be exact and do not need the proper education. Plus you will be bored"  
"Is that it?" Flame asked  
"Yes it is" Mandy nodded  
"Well I have my own rule" The red head stated  
" Do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with a human"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with a human" Lexi advised and warned her sisters as she climbed up the large stairs, finding her new room.  
Reaching the second floor of the house, she turned her head left and right seeing the long hallways, it reminded her of horror movies, long corridors, empty dark corridors, horror lurking in the dark shadows. She decided to take a guess and gamble to where her new room was. Turning her body right, she walked down the hallways seeing the hanging portraits attached to the creamy walls. There was a picture of what it looked like a smudged painting. Lexi looked at the gold plated label below the picture  
"Pandora" She frowned at the title, and looked at the painting a little more. It was home. It was Pandora, but why on Earth was a portrait here.  
"Your mum gave me that" Lexi turned her head seeing Mandy smiling at the portrait  
"Why did you give you a picture of Pandora? Isn't it a little dangerous to do that here?"  
"Lexi, no one is going to know, your mum didn't want you to forget where you came from"  
"More like rub it in our faces, make us homesick even more" Lexi sighed looking at the ground  
"Your mum also said there was more to that portrait than we think, I don't know what she means by it, but she said all four of you will figure it out soon, and when the times comes" Mandy had a confused expression on her face. Lexi frowned and looked at the picture  
"Just looks like a normal picture to me" Lexi shrugged  
"Your bedroom is the door at the end of the hallway, straight on, some things are in there for you" Mandy smiled and walked back downstairs.

The redhead turned her head seeing a door straight down from the hallway. She walked towards the door and grabbed the silver handle. In that room was her new life, she could be staying in this room for many years. Everything she needed was in there, it was like her whole new life was just the room. She pulled the handle down and opened the door. Looking around her new room, it looked like home. Large bed with a red duvet and red pillows to match. A wardrobe with glass sliding doors, a vanity set, sat beside the wardrobe. Two large doors stood on the opposite side of the room. Walking towards it, she felt the soft fluffy carpet beneath her feet, it felt like walking on a large fluffy cloud. She opened the door to reveal the balcony. It was like a flashback or Deja Vu. It reminded her of this morning, opening the door to her home seeing a war going on, now she see's her new home, but with driving cars and people walking by. No magic. Nothing magical about this place.

Lexi left the balcony and closed the door as well as the curtains to block out the new world. She placed herself on the bed, it was soft, she could melt right into the mattress. It was really like home. A feeling erupted from her stomach, her stomach turning. Quickly getting off from the bed she ran to her ensuite bathroom and managed to reach the toilet, throwing up everything she wanted to get rid of. Home sick. She hated the feeling and wanted to throw it all up. Clutching the toilet seat, she helped herself up from the floor, flushing the sparkling clean toilet and making her way to the sink. She felt a little dizzy from the throwing up, but held herself up from falling to the floor. Looking in the mirror seeing her face, pale, dark circles under her eyes. She needed to get herself back to normal. Normal? She would never be normal. A freak. A weirdo. She wasn't normal, no one is ever normal, they are all unique and different in their own way. But not her. She was a weirdo, no one else in the world could do what she could do, they are considered freaks, aliens on Earth. Live a normal life her mother and sister's said. Impossible.  
She looked at herself again and her eyes gazed to her bright red hair with orange flame tips. She needed to sort it out. Mandy had said, she bought some hair dye. She opened the medicine cabinet which had the mirror attached to it. The cabinet had everything in it. Everything for her teeth, to make sure they were as clean as the pearls around Mandy's neck she wore. Face cleaners, other small things that could probably come in handy, and a hair dye. Lexi picked up the box to look at it  
"Cool brown, like everyone else. Oh yeah, your supposed to blend in and be normal Lexi" she sighed and started to set up the hair dye. New life. New home. New looks. New names. Even new eyes and hair.

Half an hour had gone by since Lexi had dyed her hair. To make her normal. Her wet hair was pinned together to make sure the dye didn't dye anything in her room. The silver alarm clock in her bedroom had gone off. It was time to have a normal look. She turned the alarm off and got off from the bed, putting a type of electronic device down. She was reading a book, about a girl who thought she was invisible to the world and a boy she had liked for many years. But one day, the boy noticed her, he always had, he was just worried she wouldn't like it. It was a happy ending, but it was a story. Nothing is usually a fairy tail. She walked into the bathroom and started to wash out the hair dye. A fountain of brown dye ran out of her hair doing down the plug hole. She stopped the water and grabbed a towel to start drying her hair. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed  
"The new Lexi. Gonna have to get used to it. This is all just a dream, and I will wake up soon, all from this nightmare" she sighed and looked down. She looked back up and frowned in the mirror. Moving her head closer to the mirror she saw a strand of red hiding within her new look. She grabbed the strand of hair and carefully pulled it out putting it down the toilet. She walked back to the mirror and frowned widening her hair  
"What the hell is happening?" Her hair was turning back to it's original bright colours. The brown was disappearing as the colour red took over her brown strands. It only took a few seconds before her whole head was back to normal  
"Well there goes the hair colour. I guess this is something we can't change" She gritted her teeth and placed her hand on the mirror. Her hand was heating up from the rage inside her. The glass started to crack until it broke into several pieces, including in her hand. Lexi pulled her hand away and looked at the blood surrounding the piece of glass buried in her skin.

She walked out the bathroom and walked downstairs to Mandy  
"You got any experience with glass?" She smiled slightly holding her hand up. She was dragged into the kitchen and her hand was stuck under the cold running tap  
"Ouch, that stings" she gritted her teeth  
"So Lexi, the element of Fire, is finally feeling pain?" Mandy asked smiling to herself. Lexi frowned at her  
"I feel pain all the time, I may have the strongest and dangerous element, but I still feel things you know, I don't have a frozen heart" She shook her head and took her hand out of the water as the blood started to stop. Mandy walked to a cupboard and grabbed some tweezers. She took Lexi's hand and carefully pulled out the glass, she grabbed some tissue and applied pressure  
"How did this happen anyway?" The nurse like woman asked  
"I dyed my hair, but it didn't work, my hair turned back to normal, normal" she laughed to herself  
"Have you gone slightly crazy Lexi?"  
"No I haven't. Anyway I got made and smashed the mirror"  
"You smashed the mirror?"  
"Unless you wanted a fire in the bathroom, then your choice" Mandy shook her head and grabbed a bandages and wrapped it around Lexi's hand  
"I know, you're not used to living here, but it will all work out"  
"Work out? Nothing is going to work out. Life on Earth isn't going to work out, it always backfires. Something will happen and yet again it will be up to use to fix it"  
"You were born to protect you know"  
"No we weren't just born to protect, we were born to thrive, give the elements a name. Make magic exist, if we didn't exist then, magic would be weak"  
"Magic isn't weak, it is everywhere, just lurking in a corner"  
"Exactly, and when someone is in trouble, who do they call? The elements, we aren't just used to fight and protect, we have something which people don't think we have, feelings"


	6. Chapter 6

"Exactly, and when someone is in trouble, who do they call? The elements, we aren't just used to fight and protect, we have something which people don't think we have, feelings" Lexi shook her head at Mandy and pried her hands away from Mandy's hold. She walked up the stairs to her room and slammed the door, making a photo frame on the side of the wall, smash onto the floor.

Lexi sunk to the floor against the white door holding in the tears. Lexi might have the most power-fullest element, they expect her to be solid as a rock when it comes to emotions, no emotions in her soul. But Lexi does have emotions, she tries to hide it, be strong for her sisters and her mother. To show you should never be afraid. Even if you try and face your fears, you should never be the one being scared.

She glanced at the bright blue digits on the alarm clock seeing the day was getting later. Wiping her tears on the end of her top, she stood up sighing to herself. She walked to the bathroom and started to run a hot steaming bath. A scolding bath made her relaxed, so she could think more clearly. Lexi added no bubbles, just the water. Dropping her clothes onto the marble flooring and dipping her feet into the water. She felt like a mermaid in the movies. When they touch water with their feet, they slowly take their time to transform. But Lexi wasn't a mermaid. Once her body was consumed by the scolding water she dunked her head under the water, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate. She was going to find a way to go home, one way or another, there must be a way.

She saw colours. Lots of colours, but they were in a blur. There was green, creamy yellow, blue, white. So many colours. Then there was a brick wall, and a large rose in a vase. None of these made sense. She started using a little more of her source. The source was the source to everything Lexi had. The normal people call it the heart. But hers was more than a heart. Her source kept her alive, but it also stored all the magic in her body, especially the fire element. Her magic is all around her body, leaking from the source, but the source stores most of the magic. It is like a jumper cable. When a battery is dead, the jumper cable jumps and provides the energy, making the object work. When Lexi needs an extra boast, she uses the source to make herself more powerful, but it is very dangerous, just like a jumper cable. You can electrocute yourself jumping a battery, but with the source, they pass out and it takes time to recover.

She felt the source giving her an extra boast. Her body was getting stronger, hotter. The taps started to move from the water moving through the pipes. Some of the blue tiles from the wall, started to crack and fall off the wall. She saw it. Pandora. She smiled to herself as her plan was working, but something was wrong with Pandora. It was blurry, the rose appeared again. The image looked like a painting, the way it was blurred. Lexi opened her eyes quickly and pulled herself out of the water breathing heavily. She was under for quite a while, and she couldn't breathe underwater, unlike her sister. The bathroom ceiling light exploded from the amount of energy in the room. She sighed to herself knowing it didn't mean anything. Or did it? Pandora, the image, looked like a painting...

The painting!

Lexi jumped out of the scolding water and grabbed the fluffy dressing gown, handing on the door to the bathroom. She didn't bother to dry her body or hair, it dried quicker as she moved. She quickly opened her door and ran down the hallway to the painting.  
The painting of Pandora. It is what she saw in her mind.

"Lexi are you okay? We heard an explosion" Mandy asked rushing up the stairs. Mandy looked at the red head staring at the picture

"You said mum made this for a reason, what was the reason" Lexi asked Mandy, she demanded answers. She saw this image for a reason, she was sure this was a clue.

"She gave it to me to remind you girls of your home, she said you will find out the purpose when it is time. Lexi what is going on? What was the explosion?"

"Just a light, I needed to find answers, so I used my source" Lexi said shrugging it off like it was nothing

"Lexi! Using your source is a dangerous thing! You should of known that! You're supposed to be an example of your sisters, and Pandora!" Mandy shouted at her like she was trying to be her mother

"You know nothing Mandy, you are not my mother, you know nothing about all this. Stay out of it okay, I know what I am trying to do"

"And what exactly are you trying to do?" Mandy asked her concerned

"Trying to find a way home" Lexi sighed and walked away from her to her room and slammed the door.

Her mother designed that painting for a reason. And what she saw in her head was something important. Something about that painting was to do with home. Not the picture of her home, a way of getting home.


	7. Chapter 7

High school. Who likes it? Truthfully no one loves or even likes school. Maybe the geeks but there is nothing wrong with geeks. Parents expect us to be excited for high school every day like a child, or a child receiving a puppy for Christmas. High school was about fitting in, being labelled into a clique. Goths. Geeks. Jocks. Poplars'. That was going to change. Lexi and her sister's didn't fit into any of those. They were normal, or trying to be normal kids. Whatever happens. Do not reveal anything magical. Instead of getting a degree in a high Maths, they would get a high degree being stuck in a concrete cage, while people stop and stare like they are a zoo animal stuck in a cage, or worse. Tested on by scientists. Nothing ever goes to plan, no matter how much you plan out, something will go wrong.  
Lexi stood in the mirror looking at herself. Monday morning. Who likes that day? Early and the first day of the week. Who invented Monday's?  
She sighed at her image. Plain jeans tightly wrapped around her legs. Skinny jeans were in fashion, and these skinny jeans were made for twigs. A pink top with white bows sat on her upper body. It was slightly hot outside so they needed to match their clothes with the weather. Her feet were inside black Converse pumps. They were also in fashion. In this generation, you had to have what was in fashion, otherwise you were the outsider, the girl or boy without no fashion sense. No fashion sense. But luckily for Lexi and her sister's, Mandy managed to grab all the in fashion clothes and shoes as well as accessories. All about impressing other people. But that didn't matter to Lexi, whatever you felt comfy in, was your fashion sense, not theirs. Your body, your clothes. If they weren't happy, they were jealous.  
Lexi wore a natural look on her face. She did not dare wear makeup and look like an orange. Her eyelashes were naturally long, long enough to look fake. But they didn't need to be ruined by clumpy mascara. Her big pouty plump pink lips stood out. They were always plump, not cracked, every time she seemed to talk to people, they gazed at her lips for some odd reason. Her perfect sized nose didn't need to be messed with by surgery. Deep brown eyes that looked dreamy enough to fall in love with, like dreamy chocolate. Sharp eyebrows that were not drawn on with a thick black pencil to make them look fake. Apparently that was the in fashion lately, drawing on your face...  
Small pearl studs stuck in her ear lobes, while her elemental necklace was wrapped around her neck. Each of the Elements had their own accustomed necklace. The necklace had a circle pendant hanging with the element designed it on. Fire, had flames carved onto it, with a blood red gem. Water, had a wave carved with a bright blue gem placed on it. Wind, a gust of wind was carved with a white gem placed onto it. And Earth, top to the bottom of a tree with a dark leaf green gem. The necklace laid on Lexi's olive skin making the silver stand out from her body.  
Her hair was in a tight side plait placed by the right side of her neck. Something simple but made an impression. She didn't like to impress, but she also wanted to blend it, kind of. Red and orange hair didn't help. She sighed at herself, and grabbed the leather jacket she arrived on Earth, slipping it onto her arms. Grabbing the plain black school bag, flipping it onto her bag, she walked downstairs, so eager to start her first day at high school. Not.  
"Are you girls all ready?" Mandy asked and looked at the four girls standing in front of her.  
"If we said no, could we like, not go to school?" Taylor asked raising her eyebrow smiling  
"No, you're going to school, if you don't go now, you will never go and I will have the governing board from the school on my arse. Your lunches are in these bags along with some money. Spend wisely. All your school stuff is in your bag, they will provide more stuff if you need it. Now take your lunches and make your way to the car, princesses" Mandy said smiling trying not to laugh. Four princesses going to school? This was a first.  
Lexi and her sisters shook their heads and walked in single file grabbing a lunch bag each, walking to the black Mercedes sitting in the driveway. As her 3 sisters walked to the car, Lexi looked at the sky. Gloomy and slightly grey with a touch of purple. Strange. She shook it off and walked to the car getting into the front. She shoved the brown lunch bag into her black bag and strapped the seat belt across her body. Mandy got into the driver's seat and looked at them  
"First time in a car today?" She asked turning the engine on  
"We are used to riding horses or riding my dragon. I miss my dragon, I hope Blaze is okay" Lexi sighed and looked down. The red head was a dedicated animal lover, she couldn't bare for an animal to be in pain or dead.  
"Maybe mum sent your dragon to dragon world?" Taylor suggested smirking. Lexi looked at her in the mirror attached to the roof of the car. She flicked her hand making Taylor's seatbelt wrap around her neck. She smirked as her sister started to choke  
"Every time you say that or something similar, I will strangle you, with anything I find" Lexi put her hand down releasing the seat belt. Taylor started to cough heavily and gain her breathing.  
"Lexi! What did I say to you?! No using magic!" Mandy shouted at her and looked at Taylor  
"Actually you said no magic in the house, we are outside, in the car" Lexi told her, making a clear point. Mandy sighed at the red head and turned her face to Taylor  
"Are you okay Taylor?"  
"Yeah peachy. Jesus! You could of killed me Lexi!" Taylor shouted holding her neck which started to turn a dark red  
"We will probably be dead soon anyway Taylor, so you don't have a problem. Anyway, aren't we supposed to be going to school? First day, don't want to be late, do we Mandy?" Lexi raised her eyebrow. Mandy sighed and shook her head and drove out of the drive way on the way to school.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was a blur. The people, cars, shops, just went by as a blur. Mandy wanted the girls to be early enough, so they could be prepared before a stamped of students ran to their classes.  
Lexi leaned her head on the window watching everything go by. This was going to be her day. The same every day except on weekends. Getting up, getting ready, going to school, doing work, coming home, doing homework, having dinner, and getting ready for bed, only for it to repeat over and over again. Unlike in Pandora, there was so much to do. Explore hidden places, ride the horses, having an adventure, all gone.  
The car came to a sudden halt, making Lexi blink her eyes several times. She looked around and noticed black spiky gates, that surrounded the whole of the building in the middle of the land. High school. They had arrived.  
"Remember girls, no magic, and stick together" Mandy advised them  
"Go to reception, they will tell you from there, and your surnames are Wolff, adopted children of Mandy Wolff"  
Lexi and her sister's nodded and opened the car door and got out. She grabbed her school bag and looked around. Hundreds of students walked to school, different race, shape, clique. But it all seemed to fit like a jigsaw puzzle, perfectly.  
They started to walk towards the large black gates, that invited you inside.  
"Remember to stick together and keep your head down" Lexi advised them. They nodded in response and all walked towards the gates. Once they were in, there was no way in getting out. No wonder students described high school like prison.  
They took a few steps and entered the hell hole of a school. They had to do this only for a year, but they could already tell this was going to be a long year for them.  
People were staring. They all stood in small groups, staring at the strange new kid. Why did they do that? It's like they were a freak show. But they were 'normal' kids attending high school. So normal.  
The four sisters continued to walk up the slope to the school until a blonde girl stood in front of them. So this was the fashion nowadays. The girl had it all. Orange fake tan with extra foundation, with a thick gravy line around her face. Thick clumpy eyelashes, with layers of fake eyelashes on top of each other. Eyebrows thickened by the dark black crayon stood out from her face. And her hair, a messy white blonde beehive with fake extensions. This was this generation, the 'in fashion'.  
"Hi, you look a little lost. My name is Abby, I can show you around if you want" The blonde with the push up bra trying to make her chest the main show of her body asked them  
"No thanks, we can find it ourselves, we don't want to be the laughing stock on our first day, I know what you orange girls try to pull" Lexi smirked at her responded comment and walked past Abby going to the school doors, hearing loud ooh's from the other students.  
"Nice one sis! Didn't think you were capable of a good comeback" Phoebe complimented her older sister  
"I know what them type of girls are like, one word. Bitches, with a capital B" She smiled at them.  
They all followed the signs with big bold black letters saying 'RECEPTION' and walked through a double glass door. An old woman with grey hair and bright red lipstick sat at a computer typing away. The sound of her long fake nails echoed the room, making the taping very irritating.  
"Er excuse me?" Lexi interrupted politely, slightly. The old woman stopped typing away and looked up seeing the four girls  
"May I help you girls?"  
"Er yeah, Lexi, Taylor, Phoebe and Sky Wolff, Mandy Wolff's adoptive daughters. We are staring today" Lexi explained  
"Ah yes, short notice, but we have managed to fit you into your new classes. Here are your time tables, and your codes for your lockers. If you need any help, come back here" The girls nodded at the lady and walked away. Lexi turned around and looked at her sister's  
"Remember no using the m word, and try and fit in, don't do anything stupid and stay away from that Abby girl, and everyone else, we have to try and do things on our own now" Lexi smiled reassuring her sisters. She sighed and walked off finding her locker.  
After looking at the black numbers on the grey lockers, Lexi finally came across locker 333. Her favourite number, 3 times. She looked at her code 195. Placing her hand on the dial she moved the dial clockwise and anti clockwise. Pressing the latch, the locker decided to play hard to get and not open.  
"Just what I need" She sighed and tried it again.  
"Need help?" Lexi jumped out of her skin and turned around seeing a tall slim boy, wearing glasses  
"My locker decided to be a pain in the arse" Lexi explained  
"I had that locker once, I think everyone has, it always does it, in the end all you need to do is" He formed a fist with his hand and thumped the locker by the dial. He smirked as the locker opened casually  
"Oh right, er thanks, I will keep that in mind" She smiled slightly and put her bag in the locker and looked at her timetable  
"I'm Kyle by the way, Kyle Perkins, you must be Mandy Wolffs adoptive daughter"  
"Let me guess, we are the talk of the school and town" She raised her eyebrow. Typical  
"Good guess, but don't worry, no one will bother you. Oh which reminds me, good work on the comeback at Abby, no one has done that before" He pointed out impressed by her skills  
"I just don't take crap from anyone, plus someone needs to put her in her place. Anyway I better get going to class"  
"What is your first class?"  
"Er project with a Miss Emma, took it instead of PE, not my thing sports"  
"Good, your with me, maybe I can show you the way?" He asked. She looked at him, say no, say no  
"Sure thing, lead the way" Lexi smiled at him and grabbed anything she needed following him to class. What did she just do..


	9. Chapter 9

Lexi walked into class with Kyle. Everyone in the class stared at her, like a piece of meat. A friendly welcome so far. Kyle lead her to an empty table at the back of the room  
"You can sit here, no one sits here. Luckily my desk is beside you" he smiled at her and sat at the desk next to her. She smiled slightly. She was breaking the rule she set. Don't talk to anyone, especially boys.  
She shook her head shaking the thought out, sitting down on the plastic chair and looked out the large window. A tree stood in the middle of the field. A little strange for a tree to be, but it stood out and looked beautiful.  
"Nice tattoos" She turned around and looked at Kyle confused.  
"On your wrists" She then looked at her wrist and nodded  
"Oh yeah, just two simply ones. No more" She smiled slightly lying straight to his face. Tattoos? More like symbols or birth marks  
"They mean fire right?" He asked. She looked at him. She couldn't lie if he knew the truth could she?  
"Er yeah, both mean fire, I am into the whole astrology, I'm a Leo, I have a fire elemental personality" She told the truth this time  
"Oh cool, I kind of believe in those things, the whole classical elements, something about them, kinda like a tribal thing, different cultures believe in different things. Gods and Goddess'" He smiled feeling brainy, trying to show off to her  
"Yeah, I believe in anything mythical to be honest, grew up believing in magic" Lexi shut up! Shut up, keep your mouth closed! She sighed to herself, mentally telling herself off. Luckily a teacher walked in  
"Ah my lovely students, another year doing project. We also have a new student joining us, Lexi Wolff right?" Miss Emma, Lexi guessed. Black skirt, black heels, white shirt, hair pinned back making it look like she has had a face lift, and bright red lipstick. Professional. Too much professional.  
"Yeah, Lexi Wolff" She smiled slightly keeping the conversation sweet and short.  
"I didn't know Mandy Wolff was into adoption, we all thought she was a loner, but she landed with 4 girls who's mother didn't want them" Abby smirked. She had to be in Lexi's class. After what Lexi said to her, she knew exactly what Abby's plan was  
"Well Mandy picked me and my sister's, your parents are stuck with you" Lexi smirked. Everyone made the 'ooh' noise again. Kyle smiled and whispered  
"Nice one, hope you have more, you are gonna need them" Kyle advised Lexi.


	10. Chapter 10

Why was Lexi the one to have a mouth on her. She advises her sister's to be good, but then she has to open her gob.  
"Okay class enough. Abby that is not a way to make a new student welcome. Anyway class. This is your last year of project, I want to thank you for choosing it over Physical Education. Every time we do a project, I always tell you the topic, but this year, it is up to you, Whatever you want to do, but this time, instead of making your own team or partner, I am putting you into pairs. This way ideas will clash, and new ones will be formed, as your discover interests and skills within each other" Miss Emma explained.  
Lexi put her hands inside her leather jacket, crossing her fingers so tightly, they started to turn white. Please, if there is a God, don't pair me up with Abby. She said in her head, begging to the sky  
"Okay, these are the pairs. Hannah and Becky. Oliver and Martin. Jill and Freya. Ben and Cole. Abby and Greg" Lexi sighed and smiled to herself as she wasn't paired with the school's orange with fake extensions  
"Lexi and Kyle." Lexi felt her heart stop. Her and the guy. Her and Kyle. For a reason something weird happened with her head. Like a pulse going through. Her body felt warmer. Something was strange, but she shook it off. She looked out the window frowning seeing something standing by the tree in the field. Not something. Someone. A man. He wore purple clothes, a goatee, long hair. Someone who looked like...Vashan. Lexi quickly blinked seeing the figure gone.  
Something was tapping her on her shoulder. She then heard her name being called. Turning her head around she looked at Kyle who was the one tapping her shoulder  
"Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Kyle asked concerned  
"No, I am good. So partner, what should we do on our project then?" Lexi asked, trying to make an effort, like Mandy said. And in order to make an effort, she had to talk to a boy. Kyle. That feeling rushed through her body again. Magic getting stronger in her blood stream.  
"We could do it on the four classical elements, make it fun, since we both know about it, make a quiz, make a few items" He suggested. Lexi looked at him thinking about the idea. If she said yes, then she could be risking herself with all the knowledge, but she could just be a geek on the whole thing, like Kyle was. Or say no, and break his heart. One decision to make.  
"Er yeah sure, sounds great actually" She smiled slightly. What was she doing? Ruining her life? Exposing herself and magic. Just stay on the down low. That is it.  
"Great, a project on the four classical elements it is. We can put two of our brains together and create the greatest project this school has ever seen!" he smiled getting excited  
"Yeah sure, sounds quite fun" She faked a smile. Oh Lexi...  
15 minutes went by. The class was filled with voices, thinking of a project to do with their partners. And with Lexi and Kyle, the conversations about the four elements were being exchanged between the two of them, they just seemed to click.  
"Okay, I think you have had enough time to exchange ideas. I want to hear an idea from, Kyle and Lexi" Miss Emma smiled and all eyes were on Lexi. Great.  
"Er, we have decided on the four classical elements. A lot of people don't know about them so we are going to present it. Based on what different cultures believe, what they call them, and reflect them onto people's personalities" Lexi explained. She casually glanced at Abby who had a slight smirk and giggle on her face  
"That is something different actually, and your right, a lot of people don't know about the different elements, that actually keep us alive. I can't wait. Can you tell me about one of the elements?" Miss Emma asked. Lexi looked at her wrist seeing her fire symbols. She was an expert at the fire. She nodded and smiled slightly  
"Er the fire element is associated with the qualities of energy and passion, in a Greek myth, Prometheus stole fire from the gods in order to the protect the helpless humans, but was punished for doing a kind thing. Fire as a alchemical symbol in alchemy, a upward pointing triangle. If you are born under the sign of Sagittarius, Leo and Aries then you are to believed to have dominant fire personalities. They are good leaders, rebellious, passionate, brave, but can be hot headed, snappy, uncontrollable and angry. And the element is mostly seen in wiccan or witch traditions and is related to the devil" Lexi explained, catching her breath. All her history of what she knew about herself, was all in that speech. She felt proud of herself.  
She looked around the room seeing everyone staring at her. Surprised at the new students knowledge  
"So does that make you a witch or do you worship the devil? Since you know all that" Abby smirked. Lexi looked at her  
"No it doesn't just proves I have a sense of knowledge"  
Everyone laughed at Abby and smiled at Lexi. Maybe she would fit in with the normal kids. Just this once, she would be normal for once. Maybe this was a good idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Lunch. Everyone's favourite part of the day at school. An hour lunch of stuffing your face with junk food, or messing about with your friends.  
Lexi sat at the table with her sister's, looking into the brown bag to see what surprises were in store. Probably a plain sandwich and nothing but healthy foods. Looking into her bag, Lexi pulled up a tub of pasta. Pesto pasta. Her favourite, along with crisps, a healthy snack bar, and some chocolate. As well as a whole bottle of Dr Pepper. Okay maybe living on Earth could be a good idea. She was definitely going to get used to this.  
"So Lex, your first class, how was it?" Taylor asked looking at her sister. Lexi looked down  
"Er fine, just peachy"  
"Lexi, tell them, don't lie, unless you want me to tell them" Phoebe raised her eyebrow. When Lexi's double project lesson finished, it was break, and Phoebe managed to catch her sister, and of course, she needed to know everything. Or she would of gotten into her sister's mind somehow.  
"Fine, it was quite fun. I kinda got paired up with a boy called Kyle. We are doing a project on the classical elements" The tone in her voice got higher, trying to act innocent  
"Please tell me you are joking?" Taylor asked. Lexi sighed and shook her head  
"No, I got forced with him, but I would prefer him over Abby. Plus he knows about the classical elements, he thinks it is cool to learn about it. I can't change my mind, or his. He is dead set on it. And for some reason, I can't hurt him emotionally. I always get a Déjà Vu feeling in my system every time his name is mentioned"  
"Usually you get Deja Vu when you have seen something before or heard it" Sky explained  
"I know, but we have gone through a lot in a few days, it has messed with my mind. Anyway, let's just get this day over and hopefully this year will go fast" Lexi started to dig into her pasta smiling as it was satisfying  
"Seriously? This year will not go fast. Guess what is happening this year. Prom. Which everyone will be talking about this year, all day, every day" Phoebe explained  
"Well, we don't need to worry about anything. We will not be going to prom, even if someone asks us, we may be the main attention at home during dances, or celebrations, but for us, this is something we cannot do. Brings attention" Lexi pointed her fork at her sisters to make a point  
"Talking of bringing attention" Sky nodded her head. All 3 sisters turned their head seeing Kyle walking towards them. Great  
"Just don't say anything and let me talk" Lexi advised them  
"Look where it has got you so far" Taylor raised her eyebrow. Lexi sighed and turned her head to Kyle  
"Hey Lexi, er, when are you free? To do the project? I am kind of grounded because of partying, but maybe you could come round my house on Friday? Plus we could hang out as well, show you around town, get to know you" Kyle smiled at her putting his hands in his pockets.  
Lexi looked at her sisters and bit her lip. Act normal. Be normal  
"Yeah, sounds great, Friday after school, your place for the project" Kyle grinned widely at her  
"Great, see you by the gates on Friday, after school" He smiled and walked away. Lexi turned her head to her sister's  
"What? We were told to act normal, blend in, this is what you do when you act normal and blend in, make an effort, he probably would think if I said no, then I don't want to hang around him"  
"But you're not supposed to, your rule" Sky told her sister crossing her arms  
"I am trying to act normal, and this is what normal is. Anyway enough about that, something weird is going on. I looked out the window, looking at that tree that stands in the field, I swear I saw Vashan standing there. Then I blinked a few times, and he was gone"  
"Just hallucinations Lexi" said Sky. Sky was the genius in the group, but not all the time  
"It may be that, but it may be something else, something important. And I want to know, what is going on. Last night, I used my source to find a way home, for a reason it resulted in the painting of the picture of Pandora. Something about that painting"  
"It is just your mind playing tricks, ignore it Lexi" Sky said stuffing a crisp in her mouth.  
Lexi couldn't ignore it. Something about that painting and the feeling when she saw Kyle, it meant something. She wasn't going to let it go.


	12. Chapter 12

It was just a project Lexi. Just a evening with him, doing the project. That is it. Nothing will happen, nothing will ever happen  
Lexi kept telling herself in her mind, nothing would ever happen during this project, nothing would ever happen between them. It was already the Friday were Lexi and Kyle would be doing the project at his house. Just a project.  
She walked to the gate by herself, noticing that he wasn't there. She hoped he would hurry up, so she didn't bump into Abby. A wall stood beside the gate, it looked comfy enough to sit and wait for him. Probably a detention as usual, he was probably one of those boys. Wait. Did she just think that. Remember, never judge a book by its cover until you have read what's inside. She always went by that, don't become a judgemental person, like the wannabe Barbie doll coming her way.  
"Lexi, let me guess, your waiting for Kyle? He is probably with an appointment" Abby smiled at her stretching the fake tan across her face revealing the bright pearly teeth  
"An appointment?" Lexi asked raising her eyebrow  
"Let's just say, he is the stud of high school, girls fall on their knees for him" Abby smirked. It clicked in her head what she actually meant. Lexi didn't care did she? No of course not. Not her problem, she didn't want it getting in the way of the project  
"Well sorry to disappoint you Abby, but I don't care. If you're so excited about telling me about what he does, then you must be jealous that he doesn't pay all his attention to you. No matter how many times you try to make me jealous or upset, or a mean comment, I always have something back to say. I know what girls like you are like. Bitchy. Mean. Manipulative and jealous, thinking your all that, but really, your jealous, your jealous that you have to be all those things to get attention. To be honest, it is sad. Now if you don't mind I have a project to do" Lexi jumped off the wall and looked at Kyle. Kyle walked to the group of people and frowned at the crowd  
"Have I missed something?" Kyle asked frowning at Lexi. Lexi shook her head  
"No, just trying to stand up to her. Anyway let's get this project done and out of the way" She sighed at him and walked away with him from everyone.  
After a short walk they arrived at a Kyle's house. 2 floored house, red door, white windows, brown roof. Normal. He put the gold key into the key hole and opened the door. He moved over the way and waved his hand  
"Ladies first" He smiled at her. Lexi looked at him and smiled walking through the door and standing by the stairs  
"Nice place, smaller though, but perfect size" She told him, trying to be polite  
"Thanks, anyway, follow me" He smiled and climbed the stairs. Lexi looked at the stairs, anything could happen up there, but she was strong, if she needed to use her gifts, she would. But nothing would happen. Placing a foot on the carpeted stairs, she followed him.  
"So I think we should have pictures, lots of them. Pictures make things more attractive, plus it gets people noticing the project. They look at the picture and wonder what it is, and look for the information and are surprised by what they found out" Kyle told Lexi. Lexi was sitting on his bed holding several sheets of information regarding the classical elements. She knew everything there was to know, but she needed to act normal and know hardly anything, so printing off about 50 pages to do with the elements, should just do it. Kyle was at his computer looking at pictures they could include.  
Lexi looked at him and smiled shaking her head  
"So they look at the picture of a fire, and go, wow, I wonder what that picture is" She laughed at him  
"You know what I mean" He smiled at her and spun around on his chair  
"Yeah I guess, I know what you mean. Anyway how are we gonna lay this out?"  
"Hmm, maybe use a presentation board, use something boring, but make the information and pictures make it stand out" Kyle suggested. Lexi nodded at him and smiled  
"Yeah sounds like a great plan" She looked at the papers and skimmed through the information, pretending to read it. The red head felt a pair of eyes on her, looking up and noticed Kyle looking at her.  
"What?" She raised her eyebrow at him  
"Tell me more about yourself. I want to know more about my project partner. I can tell you about myself" Kyle crossed his arms. He wasn't going to budge. She sighed and put down the papers. Time to lie


	13. Chapter 13

Lexi looked at him and played with her hands. She had to lie, think, think. Bingo.  
"I, I mean, me and my sister's, we come from a really small island, called Bermuda"  
"Wait is that related to-?"  
"Yeah the Bermuda Triangle. I don't know if it is real, they say ships, boats and other things, just disappear. Anyway, it is a really small, and one day we wake up, and there is dust, bodies, and bullets flying everywhere. A war had started suddenly. So the next thing, we were dragged outside and evacuated, all children, and teenagers up to the age of 28. The rest stayed behind, including my mum" Lexi kind of told the truth, and she kind of didn't. It was close enough. She looked at him, Kyle looked at her wide eyes and shocked  
"I am so sorry, I, I didn't mean to pry, if I knew, I wouldn't off asked"  
"It's fine, but we were taken to the nearest shelter, and we had to wait until someone could take us, they were informed my mum had a friend, and we could stay with her, and here we are. Kinda feel like World War 2, being evacuated and sent to another country. But we are over it"  
"Is your mum, okay?" Lexi bit her lip and looked down  
"I don't know, but I am trying to get in contact, or find a way to go home"  
"Why would you want to go back home now?" he was baffled by what she was saying  
"Because I grew up there, family, friends, my life is there, my mum is there, I don't want to stay here. I would rather be back home to see what was happening, instead of waiting and stayed here only to received that phone call" she sighed loudly and shrugged  
"Let me guess home sick? Well talking about home, let's stop talking about it. Let's talk about you. Tell me about you"  
"I thought we just did" Lexi raised her eyebrow  
"I mean favourite, colour, animal, song" He chuckled  
"Oh well, I like the colour pink, I love panda's and dragons, I know they don't exist, but it relates to fire, and I have to say I can't choose, I know so many good songs, I can't pick. Enough about me, tell me about you" She crossed her arms. Two can play at this game  
"Well I live with my younger brother and mother, my dad left ages ago, never returned. I enjoy different kinds of music, I prefer the colour blue, and for an animal, a dog. I am not that special"  
"You can't say that, you may choose boring things no offense to dogs out there, but everyone is special in their own way" Lexi smiled at him trying to lighten the mood. He stood up and walked over to a IPod dock pressing play.  
"But then there is you, your special in a way, you stand up to Abby even though you don't even know her, I like that about you"  
"I try and protect myself and my sisters, and anyone who I care about. Plus she was talking rubbish about you"  
"What kind of rubbish?" He frowned looking at Lexi a little worried  
"Well, she said you had appointments, you're the stud of the school, and all girls fall on their knees for you. I kinda got the innuendo for that one" Kyle sighed at her  
"Lexi, she is winding you up. To ease your mind, I have never been in a relationship, so no first kiss and I am still, pure as what they call it" Kyle smiled at her. She was surprised. He was good looking, she was just surprised that he hadn't had any of his firsts  
"Oh well ditto" She smiled biting her lip and looked at the papers  
"You have never been kissed?" She sighed and looked at him  
"No, never, not really bothered, just trying to find the right person to be honest, I don't want to waste any of it"  
"You know that is what I am like, trying to find the right girl to share and experience it with, but no luck"  
"Let's join the same club then" She smiled at him, and felt it again. The type of Déjà Vu feeling in her body. Then the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. This was getting stranger. Then she smelt something similar. A strong masculine scent going to her nose. She breathed it in again. It reminded her of a dream she had, she could smell it. She frowned a little confused about it  
"Can you smell that?" She asked Kyle. If he couldn't smell it, then she was going crazy  
"Yeah it's my cologne, why?" Lexi just looked at him. Cologne. All boys must wear it then, that's why it smelt similar to a dream  
"I just, have smelt it before"  
"Really? It only came out tomorrow, it is really expensive, everyone is waiting for it to go down in price, but I saved up for it" He grabbed the glass bottle and showed it to her. She took the glass bottle, smelling the deep strong scent coming from the bottle. There it was again. A deja vu feeling. Something wasn't right.  
"Oh, wow, then must of smelt it somewhere" She looked at the time seeing it was getting late. Another excuse to quickly leave the house, before the deja vu keeps happening. She handed the bottle back to him and stood up  
"You okay?" He asked a little worried  
"Er I have to go, sorry" She quickly grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs running home.


	14. Chapter 14

Ever since Lexi visits Kyle to do the project, the deja vu feeling comes and goes, it's been a few months. Something about Kyle, the cologne, it has a connection somehow, but she didn't know why it was connected. Something would click in her mind and it would all make sense.  
It was a normal Saturday morning. Getting up later than usual and having a greasy fry up for breakfast. The project between her and Kyle was getting on and was nearly finished. All they had to do was provide some jewellery. Similar to hers, but with the Alchemical symbol. The students would take a test and see what element they would come up as, all depending on their star sign and personality. It was a little harder than they thought, but they were a team, they got through it.  
Lexi fluttered her eyes open and noticed the curtains closed. She was so used to Mandy opening the curtains at 7am in the morning for school, but she was still getting used to the darkness in the morning. About to lift her head up, there was a strong pulling in her neck, a painful pull. She found it hard to move her body to sit up. She was in so much pain, she couldn't move her neck.  
Lexi placed her body back on the comfy bed, not wanting to get up, but she had to eventually. She had to use her powers to help her, telekinesis would move objects, but it would be a little harder for her to use it on herself as the object. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes and managed to teleport off the bed and onto the cream fluffy carpet, where her feet sunk right into. The mirror hung on the wall and showed her reflection . She looked a little brighter from her first night she slept in that bed. Instead of the bags under her eyes, she had clear, clean skin. She didn't look tired. Lexi was getting better on living on Earth.  
A strong smell of greasy food travelled up the large marble stairs, and sneaked its way under her door. Then she got a smell of something else. Cologne. The same cologne Kyle was wearing. Lexi ran to the door and grabbing her dressing gown and slipped it onto her body.  
If he was down there what was she going to say? Or do? Why was she thinking like this? Worried about what to do or say? She had only known him a few months, but during the few months, spending time at his house, working on the project they enjoyed and knew so much about, she had learnt a lot about him. He tended to keep to himself sometimes, but sometimes he enjoyed the company of certain people. So far, he enjoyed Lexi's company out of everyone. He said she had that smile, the smile that make someone stands out from the crowd. A small but sweet smile.  
She grabbed hold of the silver door handle and pulled it down and quickly opened the door. He must be downstairs, the hallway was empty, and her sister's bedroom doors where open. They were all down there. She knew what he sister's were going to be like around her. Tease her. Inhaling a deep breath into her lungs, as well as getting the strong seductive scent of Kyle's cologne.  
She started to casually walk down the stairs and heard the silent whispers of her sister's. The two smells of greasy food and cologne was getting strong and stronger, and stron-  
"Kyle, hi, what are you doing here?" Lexi asked. Kyle was at the bar eating some bacon and eggs, which Mandy decided to cook for him  
"Oh, I came to see you actually"  
"You came to see me?" She raised her eyebrow, surprised at him and slightly smiled. She glanced at her sister who smirked at her. Lexi put her hands in her fluffy dressing gown pockets, and started to form her hand into a fist while looking at the glass. The glass started to crack due to the expanding of the glass. Lexi smirked as the glass smashed into several pieces spilling all over her.  
"Seriously?!" Phoebe stood up quickly and grabbed some tissue wiping her dressing gown. Kyle quickly turned around and looked at glass and frowned  
"I think you need to get a new glass" he chuckled slightly and looked at Lexi.  
"Yeah for the project"  
"Oh right yeah, of course the project, what about it, it is finished, we just need to sort out the necklaces" Lexi removed her hands from her pockets and walked to the milk jar sitting on the counter, pouring herself a glass  
"Yeah exactly, I decided to order some off the internet, I found a website, it is just the Alchemical symbol of the elements, and they are ready for collection" he smiled at her impressed by himself, but what he did. He was trying to impress her. And it was working. All these several months, 4 to be exact, he was trying to impress her  
"Oh okay, so how much do you want for them?" Lexi asked grabbing her purse. Mandy gave them a weekly allowance, one for not using magic in the house, and generally being good  
"Oh, these are on me. You have been really dedicated to getting all the information and the decorations right. I wanted to do something useful, and it was my idea. They are already paid for, we just have to collect. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, and hang out, and get lunch after" Kyle grabbed the napkin beside him, and wiped the corners of his mouth as he finished his breakfast. Lexi looked at Mandy wondering if she could  
"You can go, you both deserve it, just be careful Lexi. Have something to eat first, you need to start the day with energy" Mandy smiled at her handing her a plate of bacon and eggs.  
Lexi climbed onto the barstool and started to eat, while Kyle checked his emails from the jewellery company. He then started to look at cafe's nearby. The feeling. That damn feeling, was coming again. Deja vu and butterflies, but for a reason. She liked it.


End file.
